


El camino al Monte de las Estrellas

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto vive una vida tranquila con su familia en el Pico Rocoso. Todo cambia cuando el Consejo del Mundo Conocido reclama su participación en una misión secreta de rescate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El hijo del Dragón Ancestral

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas cosas que creo necesarias comentar:
> 
> \- Este fanfic está inspirado en la ilustración de Masashi Kishimoto que acompañaba el capítulo 679 del manga.
> 
> \- He marcado el fanfic como explícito porque en algún momento lo será, sin embargo, por el momento es para todos los públicos. Según lo que tengo planeado lo más probable es que no necesite usar "Archive Warnings" pero si eso cambia, editaré las advertencias del fanfic y avisaré en una nota al principio del capítulo correspondiente.
> 
> \- Respecto a la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke, solo puedo decir que van a pasar unos cuantos capítulos antes de que ocurra algo entre ellos. Pero para aquellas/os que necesitan saber estas cosas de antemano: la idea inicial es que sea un NaruSasuNaru. Sin embargo puede que la historia termine tomando un rumbo distinto a lo que he planeado y que, por tanto, termine en simplemente NaruSasu. Aún no puedo asegurar nada con certeza al respecto.
> 
> \- La intención es que los capítulos sean de unas 2500 palabras aproximadamente, a veces llegará cerca de las 3000 (como éste primero) y otras veces no llegará a las 2500. Pero bailaré más o menos entre esas cifras. Lamento que sean cortitos.
> 
> Una vez aclarados estos puntos, decir que tras escribir el one-shot "Compartir un mismo sentimiento" comenzaron a asaltarme ideas para Naruto y Sasuke una detrás de otra, de modo que, finalmente decidí continuar escribiendo sobre ellos. No es la primera vez que escribo algo de varios capítulos pero sí es la primera vez que se trata de un fanfic. Espero no haberme dejado llevar irracionalmente por mi entusiasmo del momento y ser capaz de ir publicando capítulos con cierta regularidad. Sin embargo, tal y como la historia se está estructurando en mi cabeza, parece un poco larga, de modo que cuando tenga algún bache de inspiración, cansancio o lo que sea lo único que puedo es esperar que no sea demasiado largo. Si alguien me lee espero no decepcionarle y que sepa tener paciencia conmigo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme hasta aquí y pasad un buen día!

El sol resplandecía alto y potente sobre el Pico Rocoso. El cielo, completamente despejado de nubes, lucía un azul intenso que reflejaba los rayos del sol con más dureza sobre las rocas y piedras del árido paisaje. Era un precioso día para disfrutar si eras un reptil.

 

Naruto extendió sobre una roca plana una de las gruesas mantas raídas que solía emplear por las noches a modo de lecho y se tumbó desnudo sobre ella. No muy lejos, sobre una roca puntiaguda que Naruto sabía con certeza terriblemente dolorosa a los pies, se encontraba posando erguido el padre de Naruto: Kurama, a quien los humanos que habitaban el pequeño poblado a la falda de la montaña que coronaba el Pico Rocoso llamaban Dragón Flameante. En una roca cercana a la que ocupaba Kurama se encontraba el hermano mayor de Naruto, completamente inmóvil, absorbiendo a través de las escamas plateadas de su piel el calor que proveía el hermoso sol que lucía aquella mañana sobre sus cabezas. Naruto giró el cuello para ver a uno de sus hermanos pequeños absorber calor unos metros más allá, dándole la espalda. Y junto a la roca sobre la que descansaba él mismo se encontraba el más pequeño del grupo, apodado Dragón Carmín por los habitantes del poblado. Sus ojos desprovistos de emoción miraban a fijamente a Naruto.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Quieres que te rasque! —gritó Naruto animado al darse cuenta.

 

La voz gutural de su hermano más pequeño resonó dentro de su cabeza.

 

“Debajo de la barbilla.”

 

—¡Claro! ¡Déjamelo a mí! —gritó Naruto dándose un golpe con un puño en el pecho, entusiasmado y servicial.

 

Rascó la barbilla de su hermano con fuerza, con las uñas, hasta provocar un ruido gutural, que provenía de algún lugar más profundo que la garganta.

 

—¿Mejor?

 

“Sí.”

 

Entonces Naruto se dio la vuelta para yacer sobre su espalda y estiró brazos y piernas perezosamente, estirando músculos y huesos hasta que un enorme bostezo contorsionó su boca y sus ojos se cerraron.

 

“No te duermas bajo el Sol, muchacho humano. Esa piel sin escamas que tienes es demasiado frágil. El Sol la morderá de rojo y volverás a agonizar.”

 

Naruto hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos enfurruñado, girando el cuello bruscamente en dirección a su padre.

 

—¡La última vez que me quemé fue hace cinco años! ¿Es que no vas a dejar de tratarme como a un niño nunca, maldito Kurama?

 

El silencio se estrechó tenso entre ambos. Aunque el único tenso y enfadado era Naruto.

 

El resto de dragones continuaban absorbiendo calor solar sin prestar atención a la disputa.

 

“Cinco años no son nada, muchacho humano. Sigues siendo una cría.”

 

—No serán nada para ti, ¡viejo! —gritó— ¡Pero yo soy un humano y los humanos a mi edad ya son adultos! —continuó exaltado.

 

“No te comportas como un adulto, muchacho humano. No eres un adulto.”

 

—¡Soy un adulto! —insistió a gritos Naruto, con ira en los ojos.

 

Justo en ese mismo momento su estómago decidió quejarse ruidosamente. Naruto recuperó su puchero y se sentó con movimientos bruscos sobre la roca, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

 

—...tengo hambre —admitió.

 

“Las crías humanas siempre tienen hambre. No hay animales más frágiles y dependientes que los inútiles humanos, muchacho humano.”

 

Naruto lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre.

 

—¿Buscas pelea, viejo?

 

“¿Quieres que te lleve en el lomo a buscar tu comida, hermano?”— preguntó uno de los dos hermanos pequeños de Naruto.

 

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes a su hermano.

 

—No, prefiero ir yo solo. No soy tan rápido como tú pero tampoco soy tan lento, ¿no?

 

“Eres veloz para un humano, hermano.”— reconoció su hermano pequeño.

 

Olvidando la pelea con su padre, Naruto recogió la manta que había tendido antes sobre la roca y corrió descalzo y desnudo pisando piedras y rocas hasta la pequeña cabaña de madera y piedra que había construido años atrás para resguardarse de los azotes del viento durante las ásperas noches de invierno. Dejó la manta en el rincón junto a la otra que tenía y se apresuró a vestirse, calzándose luego, a regañadientes, las gruesas botas de piel que protegían sus pies de la congelación durante la temporada más fría. Se colgó una bolsa de lino a la espalda y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

 

—¡Hasta luego Kurama, hasta luego hermanos! —gritó, gesticulando con la mano a modo de despedida, mientras corría enérgico en dirección a la falda de la montaña.

 

Naruto había vivido desde que tenía memoria con Kurama, su padre, y con su hermano mayor. Y desde hacía siete y dos años respectivamente con sus dos hermanos pequeños también. Eran una feliz familia de cinco dragones, aunque al padre de Naruto le gustase recordarle siempre que él no era un dragón sino un “muchacho humano”. Nunca había conocido a otros dragones y Kurama nunca contestaba las preguntas interesantes, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que había más en alguna parte. Y, tras la misteriosa visita de un humano llamado Jiraiya y el consiguiente viaje que emprendió Naruto con él, también estaba seguro de que había alguna razón por la que vivía junto a Kurama como uno más de sus hijos aunque su cuerpo se parecía más al de los humanos que al de los dragones. Aquel viaje con el extraño hombre de larga cabellera blanca había sido un punto clave en la vida de Naruto. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Jiraiya había comprendido muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y había entendido muchas otras sobre la sociedad de los hombres; la buena relación que mantenía con los habitantes del pequeño poblado a la falda de la montaña se la debía, sin duda, a él. Con Jiraiya aprendió muchas cosas de tipos distintos pero la curiosidad y ganas de aprender de Naruto no habían sido saciadas en absoluto, todo lo contrario: habían sido despertadas de su letargo y desde entonces no había sido capaz de detenerlas en ningún momento. Ello había sido también el detonante del cambio que había sufrido la relación entre Naruto y su padre. Naruto quería saberlo todo y Kurama no quería revelar nada.

 

Naruto corrió todo el camino saltando por las rocas y piedras hasta que la ladera de la montaña comenzó suavizar la inclinación de la cuesta y a mostrar algunos animales y plantas. Naruto no detuvo su carrera hasta llegar a un riachuelo, ya dentro del bosque, de agua fresca sobre el que se agachó y ahuecando las palmas de las dos manos juntas bebió su agua. Exhaló aire audiblemente, con satisfacción, mientras se regocijaba en la sensación del agua fría resbalando por su faringe hasta llegar, ya cálida, a su estómago. Entonces salpicó su cara y pelo con agua y reemprendió su carrera hasta el poblado. La primera que lo vio llegar fue la anciana Keiko que vivía en una pequeña casita de madera unos metros separada del resto. Con una sonrisa y un gesto insistente con la mano instó a Naruto a acercarse.

 

—Buenos días, hijo del Dragón Flameante.

 

—¿Qué tal, vieja Keiko? —contestó alegre.

 

La anciana soltó una risita divertida ante los dudosos modales del extraño jovencito que vivía con los dragones en la cima de la montaña.

 

—¡Tengo hambre! —dijo sincero, en voz alta— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó insistente y esperanzado.

 

La anciana alzó dos temblorosos dedos arrugados por el paso de los años y los posó sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba. Finalmente asintió.

 

—La última noche de lluvia un agujero en el techo dejaba entrar agua dentro de casa. ¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo?

 

—¡Claro! —gritó Naruto alegre e impaciente por comenzar a trabajar.

 

Pero antes de que pudiese escalar al techo de la casita Keiko lo detuvo.

 

—No se puede trabajar con la tripa vacía —pronunció su voz temblorosa y afable.

 

—Oh, —fue lo único que pudo contestar Naruto sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba la anciana.

 

Ambos entraron dentro de la casita de madera y la anciana comenzó a preparar un potaje, moviendo lentamente pero sin detenerse un enorme cucharón de madera dentro de una marmita mientras instaba a Naruto, a quien había sentado en la única silla que tenía, junto a la mesa, a contarle anécdotas sobre los dragones. Tras un largo rato de charla y tres grandes boles de potaje en el estómago, Naruto reparó la gotera del tejado de la anciana Keiko y luego la ayudó con las tareas más pesadas en el amplio huerto que se escondía tras la casita. Antes de que se marchara su bolsa fue rellenada con pan, frutos del huerto, un queso y otros víveres. Entonces Naruto llegó hasta el poblado, situado unos metros más adelante, y ayudó con ilusión e ímpetu a todos cuanto solicitaron sus servicios. Cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar la naturaleza con suavidad y una luz tenue, Naruto se despidió de todos y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, con la bolsa de lino a rebosar de comida, troncos de leña cargados a la espalda y los brazos llenos de cosas.

 

Ahora con la tripa llena el camino de vuelta al Pico Rocoso fue mucho más llevadero que el descenso, pues Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a subir y saltar por el terreno que apenas sentía cansancio o dificultad. Al llegar a la cima sus hermanos le saludaron desde el aire: ahora planeaban en círculos dejándose llevar por la agradable brisa del atardecer, relajadamente, regocijándose en el placer de poder estirar los músculos de las alas. Naruto fue a guardar las provisiones en la cabaña, a quitarse las molestas botas y a descargar la madera; luego volvió junto a sus hermanos y juntos esperaron pacientemente la vuelta de Kurama quien había volado a kilómetros de allí en busca de una res de su gusto que cazar.

 

Aquella noche durmieron, como ya era costumbre familiar, todos juntos, formando un círculo: Kurama los envolvía a todos enroscado en el exterior, luego el hermano mayor de Naruto, el siguiente era el hermano pequeño de siete años y finalmente, dentro del círculo, se acomodaban Naruto y el más pequeño. Esta noche de verano era cálida incluso en la cima, de modo que Naruto no quiso dormir en la cabaña como le obligaba a hacer su padre las noches frías y tampoco necesitó sus viejas mantas.

 

 

El día siguiente amaneció con un espléndido sol colgando del cielo. Les esperaba otro precioso día de verano. Un día perfecto para los reptiles.

 

Tras el ritual familiar matutino de postración en las rocas para recibir el calor y la luz solar y un pequeño viaje en solitario hasta el riachuelo para lavarse, Naruto se preparó un delicioso desayuno mientras sus hermanos comían carne de res cruda y Kurama absorbía cálidos rayos de sol al fondo.

 

Súbitamente los hermanos pequeños de Naruto se movieron inquietos. Naruto los miró con curiosidad pero sin alterarse, tranquilo.

 

—¿Qué os pasa, hermanos?

 

Ambos aletearon e irguieron sus cuellos. Naruto miró a Kurama.

 

“Una presencia humana se desliza por la ladera.”— aclaró éste.

 

Naruto se rascó la nuca sin entender a qué venía tanto revuelo.

 

—Será alguien del poblado —dijo convencido—, ¿sigamos comiendo? —presionó a sus hermanos.

 

Ambos bajaron sus cuellos y, muy lentamente, prosiguieron su comida. Naruto se llenó de queso y pan los carrillos, aprovechando que hoy el pan aún estaba blando por dentro y crujiente por fuera. Masticaba satisfecho.

 

—Vaya... ¡qué decepción! Al final resulta que no hay para tanto. No tienes alas ni garras ni nada —aseguró con un tono de voz frío y risueño al mismo tiempo la voz masculina de alguien desconocido.

 

Cuando Naruto giró la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un pedazo de pan en la mano, a punto de llevárselo a la boca, se encontró con la tez más blanca que jamás había visto y la sonrisa más extraña.

 

El pedazo de pan cayó de la mano de Naruto al suelo. El hermano mayor desvió su mirada hacia su padre, en silencio. Y los dos hermanos pequeños miraron entre recelosos, preparados para el ataque y curiosos a aquel surrealista visitante. Lentamente Naruto alzó el dedo y lo señaló.

 

—¡¿Quién eres tú!? —preguntó a gritos.

 

—La pregunta es: ¿eres tú el hijo del Dragón Ancestral? ¿Del Dragón Flameante? —respondió con la misma inmutable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

 

“Naruto es mi hijo. ¿Quién lo pregunta?”— sonó amenazadora la voz de Kurama, oscura, profunda y peligrosa dentro de sus cabezas.

 

—Ah, seguro que ya lo sabes, señor Dragón Ancestral, me manda el Consejo del Mundo Conocido —explicó el visitante, sin sentimiento alguno.

 

El gruñido de Kurama hizo entender a Naruto que fuera lo que fuese ese Consejo del Mundo Conocido no era algo que gustase a su padre.

 

—He venido a llevarme a... _Naruto_ —acentuó el nombre y decantó unos milímetros la cabeza—. El Consejo quiere que forme parte del equipo de una misión _secreta_. Eso significa que no puedo contar nada más.

 

La piel de la boca de Kurama comenzaba a levantarse muy despacito, dejando ver poco a poco la forma de sus enormes colmillos, amenazador. Antes de que pudiese hablar, el pálido joven continuó:

 

—El señor Jiraiya asegura que será una gran experiencia para Naruto. Dice que a su edad es apropiado que viva una o dos aventuras entre humanos —su sonrisa no cedía ni un segundo—. _Por su propio bien_ —remarcó para terminar.

 

Antes de que Kurama pudiese hacer nada, Naruto había saltado sobre sus pies y una estúpida enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara iluminándole el rostro.

 

—¡El maestro Jiraiya quiere verme! —gritó entusiasmado.

 

“No quiere verte, muchacho humano. Quiere utilizar tu fuerza para sus propios fines en algún ridículo conflicto entre humanos que nada tiene que ver contigo. La decisión más sabia es ignorar sus caprichos y vacías palabras, muchacho humano.”

 

—¡Solo dices eso porque no quieres que vea a otros humanos! ¡Quieres tenerme atrapado en este pico toda la vida! ¡Maldito viejo!—gritó furioso Naruto—. ¡Maldito Kurama! —añadió con los dientes y puños apretados.

 

La mirada de Naruto y la de Kurama se sostuvieron la una a la otra durante unos largos minutos que el resto presenciaron en un silencio sepulcral.

 

—Voy a ir a visitar al maestro Jiraiya, padre —aseguró Naruto sin una pizca de duda en la voz. No estaba pidiendo permiso, solamente exponía los hechos.

 

—Eso sería de gran ayuda —sonrió el chico pálido.

 

—Voy a ir y viviré una o dos aventuras, conoceré a otros humanos y cuando vuelva... —tragó saliva, con la mirada de un azul más intenso que el del cielo— ...cuando vuelva tendrás que reconocer que soy un adulto.

 

Una demoníaca risa gutural resonó en la cabeza de Naruto.

 

“Eso ya lo veremos, cría.”— provocó Kurama.

 

—Ahora que habéis tomado una decisión satisfactoria para el Consejo del Mundo Conocido, ¿podrías darte prisa en recoger tus cosas, hijo del Dragón Ancestral? —apremió con su sonrisa inmutable el visitante.

 

Naruto lo miró con reproche, chasqueando la lengua contra los dientes. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y miró a los ojos a su padre.

 

“Tu hermano menor te acompañará.”

 

Kurama tampoco preguntaba. Constataba hechos.

 

Naruto y el pequeño Dragón Carmín se miraron. Naruto sonrió.

 

—¡Viajar con la familia es más divertido! —gritó alegre—. ¿Veamos muchas cosas de los humanos y volvamos luego a contárselas a los demás, vale?

 

El pequeño dragón se sacudió las alas.

 

Naruto corrió exaltado hacia la cabaña a ponerse las botas que tanto detestaba, a vestir con las ropas más gruesas que poseía y a llenar de víveres su bolsa de lino que se colgó a la espalda. Enrolló las dos viejas mantas y se las colgó también a la espalda y salió de la cabaña preparado para emprender el viaje.

 

“El equipaje no está completo aún, muchacho humano.”

 

Naruto miró a su padre con duda en los ojos y un lejano toque de miedo. ¿Podría ser que Kurama hubiese decidido en el último momento que iba a prohibirle marchar?

 

“Necesitarás una piel de Dragón para protegerte de la malicia humana y una uña de Dragón Ancestral para arrebatar la vida a quienes traten de tomar la tuya.”

 

Una enorme uña de la garra de su padre señalaba en dirección a un gran cofre de piedra que había cerca de la roca sobre la que tanto gustaba de descansar. Naruto se acercó hacia allí con curiosidad y emoción, siempre había querido ver lo que había dentro, con el otro muchacho humano pisándole los talones. Naruto empujó con fuerza la piedra que hacía de tapa del cofre hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. Dentro había una gran uña de dragón encastada a un mango, convertida así en espada y también una cota hecha con escamas plateadas. Los ojos de Naruto observaron ambos tesoros durante unos instantes y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en los de su hermano mayor.

 

—Hermano, ¡estas escamas son tuyas! ¡Eres el único de nosotros con escamas plateadas!

 

“Así es.”— confesó su hermano.

 

—La... ¿la has hecho para mí? —preguntó aturdido Naruto.

 

“Las escamas de Dragón Plateado son las más livianas y también las más duras. Cuando llegaste al Pico Rocoso por primera vez eras tan pequeño como un conejo y tenías el cuerpo pelado. Ni una sola escama.”

 

Naruto dejó caer un par de lágrimas. Tenía el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

 

“Cuando te vi pensé que en algún momento compartiría mis escamas con mi hermano de cuerpo pelado. Llévalas contigo y asegúrate de volver convertido en un adulto que nuestro padre pueda reconocer.”

 

Naruto inspiró los mocos en un gesto ruidoso y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—¡Claro que sí, hermano! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

 

“Muchacho.”— resonó la voz de Kurama.

 

“Esa uña es el último recuerdo que nos queda de tu abuelo. Asegúrate de traerla de vuelta. A tu hermano también.”

 

—Oh. Claro que sí, padre —gritó Naruto emocionado, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras sonreía y se vestía los tesoros familiares.

 

 

Tras despedirse de todos, Naruto, el Dragón Carmín y el extraño enviado del Consejo del Mundo Conocido comenzaron a descender montaña abajo. El Dragón Carmín volaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras Naruto corría asimilando su velocidad a la del pálido muchacho. Mucho antes de lo que Naruto creía posible la montaña, y con ella el Pico Rocoso, quedaron atrás.


	2. Camino a La Capital

Naruto y su guía de piel blanca caminaban a paso ligero, pero ya no corrían, ahora simplemente caminaban, por un llano sendero que les llevaría al camino principal. Naruto y su hermano pequeño, el Dragón Carmín, observaban curiosos las desconocidas aves y árboles de la zona. Su guía continuaba con aquella extraña sonrisa pegada en la cara pero parecía cansado tras haber subido al Pico Rocoso a por Naruto y haber descendido toda la montaña y la pradera corriendo poco tiempo después de su ascenso en solitario.

 

—Oye —preguntó pasado un tiempo Naruto, amigable—, ¿cómo te llamas?

 

El joven sonriente aprovechó la interrupción para detenerse unos instantes y beber agua de la cantimplora que llevaba escondida bajo la capa de viaje. Cuando terminó reemprendió la caminata con un ansioso Naruto caminando a su lado, que movía sus brazos y cabeza en todas direcciones fijándose en todo aquello sobre lo que sus ojos podían posarse.

 

—Me llamo Sai —contestó finalmente.

 

Naruto pareció asimilar el nombre unos instantes.

 

—Sai, —repitió.

 

Sai sonrió.

 

—Eres un poco tonto, ¿no, chico dragón?

 

—No lo creo —respondió Naruto genuino, sin darse cuenta del insulto—. Tampoco soy un dragón, aunque sea hijo de uno. ¡Soy humano! —anunció convencido.

 

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, en aquel momento Naruto pensó para sí mismo lo mucho que le enfadaba cuando Kurama se lo decía. Naruto sabía que era humano y estaba contento de serlo, sin embargo, cuando era su padre quien lo remarcaba... sentía rechazo e incluso un poco de desprecio por parte del Dragón Ancestral. Naruto era un humano. Pero sus hermanos y padre eran dragones y eso le convertía en dragón a él también.

 

Sai ensanchó su sonrisa unos milímetros más durante unos segundos.

 

—Y tonto —afirmó Sai con un leve golpe afirmativo de su cabeza.

 

Justo en ese momento llegaron a un camino mucho más ancho, el camino principal dijo Sai. Y Sai sacó un mapa de su bolsillo trasero, sin dejar de caminar. Naruto trató de comprender aquellos símbolos sobre el dibujo del enorme papel que sostenía Sai pero tras un rato se rindió y se dedicó a observar unas flores amarillas que crecían al borde del camino y nunca antes había visto. Sai dobló el mapa de nuevo y lo guardó.

 

—Si seguimos el camino llegaremos a un pueblo en unas pocas horas, allí nos alojaremos.

 

—¿Nos alojaremos?

 

—Pasaremos la noche en la hostería del pueblo. ¿Sabes lo que es una hostería, chico dragón?

 

—¡Puedes llamarme Naruto! —anunció feliz, y luego añadió:— ¡He estado en una hostería! Fui a unas cuantas con mi maestro Jiraiya.

 

Sai lo miró en silencio unos instantes, con su inamovible sonrisa en los labios. Cualquiera que fuese el dilema que estaba enfrentando en su interior, finalmente pareció resolverse y Sai tomó una decisión: dejó de mirar a Naruto y continuó caminando hacia adelante.

 

— _Naruto_ , —dijo Sai tras un rato de silencio.

 

Naruto asintió satisfecho al escuchar al otro chico pronunciar su nombre.

 

—No creo que las hosterías que visitaste con tu maestro Jiraiya se parezcan a la hostería en la que dormiremos hoy —Naruto no supo entender muy bien por qué pero las palabras de Sai parecían estar ofendiendo al maestro Jiraiya de algún modo.

 

El camino se alargaba ante ellos pero la conversación y preguntas de Naruto sobre cosas a las que Sai jamás habría pensado siquiera en prestar atención amenizaron la marcha.

 

Finalmente Naruto no pudo reprimir más la curiosidad: era algo que llevaba pensando desde el primer momento en el que había visto aparecer a Sai en la cima del Pico Rocoso aquella mañana.

 

—Oye, Sai, ¿por qué tienes la piel del color de la nieve? ¡Nunca había visto a alguien así antes!

 

La gente que vivía cerca de las montañas, así como el propio Naruto, vivían en contacto con los rayos del sol a diario de modo que sus pieles adquirían distintos tonos a lo largo del año, pero ni siquiera en invierno o cuando se ponía alguien enfermo había visto a alguien volverse de un blanco tan puro.

 

Sai parpadeó. Y guardó silencio un rato.

 

—Es un color raro, ¿verdad? Para un humano.

 

Naruto asintió pensativo.

 

—Yo tampoco conozco a ningún otro humano con la piel tan blanca —explicó Sai—. La mía es así porque soy un intento de elfo.

 

Naruto lo miraba intensamente, con una absurda expresión de duda en la cara.

 

—Entonces... ¿no eres humano? ¿Eres un... _elfo_? —preguntó Naruto, perdido.

 

—Sí, soy humano. Pero no hace feliz a nadie que lo sea —Sai se sorprendió a sí mismo con la sinceridad que estaba ofreciendo al muchacho dragón—. Querían que fuera un elfo, pero el experimento fracasó. De hecho, soy el único que sobrevivió.

 

Naruto guardó silencio un rato, caminando con los ojos fijos en el camino. Finalmente alzó los ojos y miró el perfil de Sai, que continuaba caminando ligero, aunque con evidente cansancio, y esa extraña sonrisa en los labios.

 

—¿Qué es un elfo? ¿Qué es un experimento? ¿Por qué siento que lo que me has contado es doloroso aunque no lo entiendo? —se atrevió al fin, con sincero interés.

 

Sai se sentía confuso. No entendía por qué alguien a quien acababa de conocer, alguien que había sido llamado a propósito por los altos mandos del Consejo del Mundo Conocido, alguien que era evidentemente poco brillante y que además iba acompañado de un dragón, pequeño, sí, pero igualmente mortífero, había conseguido hacerle bajar la guardia. Hasta donde podía recordar, Sai jamás había confiado su pasado o sus pensamientos a nadie. ¿Por qué había hablado sin siquiera pensar antes? ¿Por qué había ocurrido precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué se lo había contado justo a él? Tratando de ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos dijo:

 

—Es peligroso hablar de cosas _secretas_ en un camino abierto —sonrió mirando a Naruto, quien a su vez lo miraba con sus vivaces y penetrantes ojos azules—. En la hostería responderé tus preguntas.

 

Sai se sintió aliviado momentáneamente por haber sido capaz de huir de la inesperada situación conflictiva y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos mientras avanzaban por el camino.

 

Naruto quería hablar más pero no era capaz de comprender en absoluto a Sai. De modo que decidió charlar con su hermano sobre las cosas curiosas que veían a su alrededor. Sin embargo, pronto su hermano pequeño se alejó del camino y se adentró en el bosque en busca y captura de algo que comer y Naruto se encontró solo observando su entorno. Cuando se cansó miró el cielo al horizonte, ahora de colores anaranjados, y se dejó llevar por un extraño sentimiento de melancolía, pensando en su familia sobre el Pico Rocoso.

 

 

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron al pueblo. No era un pueblo muy grande pero para Naruto, acostumbrado al minúsculo poblado que había al pie del Pico Rocoso, era un lugar grande, lleno de gente, ruidoso, fascinante y, hasta cierto punto, también inquietante. Naruto quería hablar con la gente, preguntarles cosas, algo que recordaba haber hecho junto a Jiraiya, pero Sai se lo prohibió. De modo que avanzaron en silencio, Sai en cabeza, hasta llegar a la hostería. Una vez allí fue también Sai quien habló con la ancha mujer que se encontraba sentada tras el macizo mostrador de madera al entrar. Ella misma les acompañó escaleras arriba y tras pasar varias puertas de largo abrió una finalmente, dejando que ambos chicos pasasen delante de ella al interior. Apretando con fuerza con una mano trató de demostrarles la comodidad de los colchones, que a simple vista se adivinaban viejos y no especialmente mullidos, y les mostró el diminuto cuarto de baño privado que había tras una destartalada puerta de madera de evidente mala calidad. Sai asintió y entregó un billete a la mujer. Ella lo aceptó y antes de marcharse les recordó que si querían cenar podían hacerlo a muy buen precio en la taberna de la planta baja por ser clientes de la hostería.

 

Sai sabía que no era una buena habitación pero por el precio que iba a pagar y comparada con otros lugares en los que se había visto forzado a dormir en el pasado... tampoco estaba tan mal. Puesto que solo se trataba de pasar allí una noche, pensó que sería suficiente.

 

—¿Por qué le has dado dinero? —preguntó Naruto, creyendo que ya podía volver a hablar ahora que estaban solos de nuevo.

 

Sai miró a Naruto con ligera sorpresa.

 

—¿Conoces el dinero?

 

Naruto se estaba quitando de encima una de sus mantas, que Sai le había obligado a ponerse a modo de capa para ocultar al Dragón Carmín. Naruto soltó a su hermano, a quien había llevado en brazos durante largo rato, y que se había quedado ya dormido sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano Naruto. El pequeño dragón abrió los ojos, voló la corta distancia que lo separaba de una de las dos camas y se acurrucó en ella. Parecía pues que las camas ya habían sido repartidas.

 

—¡Claro! El maestro Jiraiya me lo enseñó —explicó entusiasmado Naruto—. Pero nunca lo he usado, allí donde vivo no lo necesito.

 

Sai asintió, comprendiendo bien el razonamiento de Naruto, mientras comenzaba a quitarse las sandalias y la capa, que dejó sobre su cama.

 

—Le he dado un anticipo. Pago una pequeña parte del precio ahora para que no pueda echarnos si llegan otros clientes que quieren la habitación, y mañana, cuando hayamos descansado, pagaré el resto.

 

Naruto no pareció comprender del todo pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza de todos modos. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

 

—¡¿No vamos a ir a cenar?! —gritó.

 

Sai lo miró divertido. Y continuó desvistiéndose.

 

—Estoy cansado. Me acostaré pronto. Pero si tú tienes hambre puedes ir abajo. Te daré dinero. Pero no te metas en líos, ¿ _entiendes_?

 

Naruto se había estado frotando los ojos con el reverso de los dedos mientras Sai hablaba: estaba claro que los dragones vivían de día y dormían de noche. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sai devolvieron vitalidad a su mirada e intensidad al azul de sus iris. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

 

—¡Me muero de hambre! —su estómago reafirmó sus palabras con un largo quejido.

 

Sai amplió su sonrisa, riéndose de Naruto sin que éste se diera cuenta. Pronto buscó el saquito de las monedas y ofreció unas cuantas de bronze a Naruto.

 

—Con ésto deberías tener suficiente para llenarle el estómago a un dragón.

 

—¡Gracias! —contestó Naruto feliz, sin entender el insulto implícito.

 

Rascó la cabeza de su hermano, que ya dormía, con las uñas y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo se dio la vuelta súbitamente.

 

—¡Sai! —gritó— No te duermas hasta que vuelva, ¿eh? Me tienes que contar las cosas secretas que no se pueden hablar en los caminos.

 

Durante apenas un segundo Sai miró a Naruto sin sonreír. Un instante después la sonrisa había vuelto. Por alguna razón, en ese momento Naruto se percató de que los brazos de Sai, ahora desnudos, eran tan blancos como su tez.

 

—Claro —aseguró Sai con tono calmado.

 

Naruto se despidió y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Pasó por delante del mostrador en la entrada y se acercó a la sala de la que provenía el bullicio. Ésta estaba llena de gente pero había un par de sillas vacías en una sólida mesa de madera en la que había un grupo de hombres fornidos bebiendo cerveza. Naruto se acercó, saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó allí. Pronto los hombres entablaron una conversación, sin mucho sentido pues ya llevaban largo rato bebiendo, con Naruto: dijeron que eran trabajadores de los campos de la zona y que les gustaban los viajeros porque podían contarles historias sobre lugares que jamás habían visto. Naruto, feliz por poder complacerles y por el trato amigable, les contó historias sobre los dragones, que ellos no creyeron seriamente, pero parecían complacidos de todos modos. Pronto la mujer gruesa que había estado en el mostrador cuando Sai y Naruto habían llegado a la hostería se acercó a preguntar qué era lo que Naruto iba a querer beber y comer. Durante los breves instantes que gastó Naruto tratando de pensar qué quería comer sus compañeros de mesa se encargaron de pedir por él. Un par de horas más tarde, soñoliento pero feliz, con el estómago lleno y todas las monedas que le había dado Sai aún en el bolsillo, Naruto se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, ahora completamente ebrios, y subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba en dónde estaban las habitaciones con movimientos bruscos y descoordinados.

 

Sai había conseguido conciliar el sueño a pesar del recelo que había sentido al ser abandonado junto al Dragón Carmín. Normalmente Sai descansaba en el limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero no dormía profundamente, siempre pendiente de cualquier ruido sospechoso. Por ello se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó a Naruto subir las escaleras, haciendo ruido y sin ninguna sutileza. A pesar de que había un dragón en su habitación, de que tenía la obligación de vigilar a Naruto en todo momento y de que su entrenamiento había sido especialmente efectivo en evitar que pudiese dormir placenteramente, este extraño viaje con Naruto le había hecho bajar la guardia y, a pesar del ruido, no había oído a Naruto hasta que estaba prácticamente en la puerta. Sai se sentó en la cama con los pies en el suelo, perplejo.

 

Naruto tuvo una intensa pelea con el picaporte pero finalmente venció y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Sai sentado apacible en su propia cama, mirándole.

 

—Veo que has descubierto los _placeres_ del alcohol —sonrió—. Casi he tenido que ir a abrirte la puerta. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir y que mañana por la mañana no seas una carga. Aún nos queda un trecho de camino por recorrer.

 

Naruto miró a Sai primero, luego a su hermano que estaba profundamente dormido, enroscado en su cama. Se acercó con pasos torpes hasta él y lo arropó entre sus brazos. Con dificultad abrió las sábanas y lo colocó dentro de la cama. Luego sus ojos se clavaron en Sai.

 

—Eres muy blanco —le contó a Sai, con el tono de voz que emplearía alguien que ha descubierto algo muy importante sobre alguien y siente una vital necesidad de hacérselo saber.

 

—Vaya... no me había dado cuenta, gracias —sonrió sarcástico Sai.

 

Naruto se deshizo como mejor supo de su espada, su cota y sus botas y se metió en la cama con el resto de la ropa puesta, ofreciendo el calor de su cuerpo a su pequeño hermano que ahora estaba frío. Antes de cerrar los ojos miró como Sai, que vestía únicamente su ropa interior, volvía a tumbarse en la cama que se encontraba en la pared contraria al lugar en el que estaban Naruto, su hermano y su cama. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban solos por el cansancio psicológico, el nublamiento de su cabeza provocado por el alcohol, las emociones del largo día y la hora tardía que era ya a la que el cuerpo de Naruto no estaba acostumbrado, algo dentro de él recordó la voz de Sai pronunciando la palabra “elfo” y se preguntó qué sería aquello y si esa misteriosa palabra tendría algo que ver con la piel blanca de Sai.

 

Sai, tumbado en su cama, miraba el techo buscando respuestas. La respiración pausada de Naruto al dormir confiado, la vitalidad que desprendía su ser cuando estaba despierto, la intensidad de su mirada habían conseguido en un solo día lo que nadie había conseguido en veintidós años: hacer que Sai sintiera aquello que algunos llamaban “paz interior”.


	3. El solitario viajero tuerto

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejada y silenciosa. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiendo un dolor punzante en las sienes, Sai ya estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

—¡Buenos días, chico dragón! —saludó éste con energías renovadas a pesar de sus pocas horas de sueño.

 

Con un gran esfuerzo Naruto forzó a su garganta a formular palabras.

 

—Es Naruto —gruñó—. Buenos días, Sai.

 

Sai ensanchó la sonrisa.

 

—Buenos días, _Naruto_ —se corrigió.

 

Despacio Naruto sacó los pies de la cama y los puso sobre el frío suelo mientras trataba de incorporar el torso con esfuerzo. Un gran bostezo deformó su cara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano pequeño revoloteando nervioso por la habitación.

 

—Hermano, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó con preocupación y afecto.

 

Sai observaba la interacción entre ambos hermanos interesado, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón, mientras fingía indiferencia.

 

“No.”

 

“El Sol. Necesito sentir el calor y la luz del Sol. También el aire.”— explicó el más pequeño.

 

—Es verdad, el aire es un poco cargado aquí dentro, ¿eh? —le dio la razón Naruto, arrugando la nariz.

 

Naruto se puso en pie y desperezó todos sus músculos, estirando los brazos y hombros hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Entonces se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la cama y con pereza y desagrado evidente se calzó las botas. Luego recogió el resto de sus cosas, apresurado, y se ató una de las mantas de su equipaje a modo de capa provisional para esconder de nuevo a su hermano bajo su manto.

 

—Sai, ¿nos vamos ya? —apremió—. En realidad me muero de hambre pero necesitamos salir de aquí dentro pronto. Esta habitación es asfixiante —explicó.

 

Sai no comprendía muy bien el por qué de la repentina prisa de Naruto que había estado sumido en un profundo sueño hasta hacía unos pocos minutos. Pero las extrañas acciones y el incomprensible hilo de pensamientos de Naruto, en caso de que tal cosa existiese, estaban jugando a su favor ahora, de modo que aprovechó la ocasión y emprendieron la marcha con rapidez.

 

Sai pagó el resto del precio de la estancia en el mostrador antes de salir de la hostería y Naruto aprovechó el momento para comerse un trozo de pan, ya un poco seco, que llevaba en el equipaje. Cuando salieron del edificio apenas había gente por las calles, era aún temprano, y aquellos que caminaban por ellas se dirigían soñolientos y silenciosos hacia los campos. Naruto no trató de conversar con nadie esta vez, aligerando el trabajo de Sai sin saberlo, pues necesitaba aire fresco con urgencia y además sentía el interior de su cabeza pesado y lento. El Dragón Carmín se revolvía inquieto en sus brazos.

 

—No te muevas tanto, hermano —pidió—. ¡Pesas más cuando te mueves!

 

El pequeño dragón trató de acomodarse de nuevo en los brazos de Naruto, escondido bajo la manta, y dejó de moverse aunque Naruto supo por el modo en que sus uñas afiladas se iban moviendo sobre la carne de su brazo que su hermano seguía inquieto. Era natural, Naruto lo comprendía perfectamente, no estaban acostumbrados a los lugares cerrados, ni a estar lejos de la presencia omnipresente de su padre Kurama, ni a tener que seguir órdenes y mucho menos tan extravagantes como las que Sai les daba. Apenas había comenzado el segundo día del camino a La Capital y ambos ya habían cambiado la emoción y excitación por descubrir un mundo nuevo del día anterior por un silencioso anhelo por volver a casa.

 

 

En breve habían dejado atrás ya el pueblo y también los campos de cultivo a su alrededor. El camino que iban a seguir hoy se alargaba mediano y eterno ante ellos. Naruto se quitó la manta de encima y la enroscó para colgársela a la espalda mientras aprovechaba para buscar más pan y queso entre sus pertenencias con la intención de desayunar mientras caminaban. El Dragón Carmín volaba libre y apacible sobre sus cabezas, absorbiendo el calor y la luz de los preciados rayos de sol.

 

—Sai, ¿tú no comes?

 

El color de la piel de Sai lucía extraño al contacto con la luz del sol de la mañana.

 

—Dentro de dos horas llegaremos a un río. Allí pararemos para limpiarnos y beber. Yo comeré entonces —explicó.

 

Naruto asintió con aire distraído. La cabeza no le respondía como siempre, se sentía algo aturdido y lento y sentía la sangre martilleándole con fuerza contra las sienes.

 

—Oye, Sai... creo que estoy enfermo —admitió en un murmullo.

 

Sai lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió más ampliamente.

 

—Son los efectos secundarios del alcohol, pero no te pasa nada. Puedes seguir caminando y dentro de unas horas te sentirás mejor. Espero que te sirva de lección y no vuelvas a beber.

 

Naruto le miró con disgusto porque, aunque no se parecían en nada el uno al otro, escuchar a Sai regañándole le hizo pensar en su padre. ¿Por qué todos creían que podían decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer? ¡No era un crío!

 

Naruto dio un mordisco furioso al trozo de pan que tenía en la mano para desquitarse, inspiró aire fresco profundamente y caminó en silencio durante un par de minutos, tratando de sentir la calidez del sol en su piel incómodamente cubierta por la ropa de viaje. Su hermano pequeño parecía encontrarse mucho mejor ahora que se encontraba al aire libre y puesto que no iban a detener la marcha hasta pasado un rato, decidió posarse sobre la cabeza rubia de Naruto, su hermano mayor, para poder tomar el sol con tranquilidad: a los dragones no les gustaba volar mientras absorbían calor del sol, era incómodo.

 

—¿Cómo es La Capital? ¿Por qué vamos allí? —preguntó Naruto curioso aunque algo distraído mientras daba mordiscos al queso, para amenizar la caminata y saciar algo de su curiosidad que, aunque había decrecido debido al repentino anhelo de volver a casa, seguía viva en su interior.

 

Sai tardó un rato en contestar. Las preguntas de Naruto parecían dejarlo sin palabras cada vez.

 

—Es un lugar grande, lleno de gente. No creo que nunca hayas visto tanta gente junta al mismo tiempo. Es un incordio —aseguró con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de la expresión aparentemente feliz de Sai Naruto pensó que a Sai no parecía gustarle La Capital.

 

—Allí es donde está tu querido maestro Jiraiya. Y el resto del Consejo del Mundo Conocido. Ellos son quienes te han hecho llamar.

 

La cara de Naruto se iluminó al oír el nombre de su maestro. Al recordar que volvería a verle una nueva ola de entusiasmo por el viaje se apoderó de él. Pero el constante martilleo en las sienes le borró la sonrisa enseguida.

 

—¡Tengo ganas de llegar a La Capital! Parece divertida —dijo con una media sonrisa gatuna pero sin gritar ni la mitad de lo que era habitual en él—. Oye, y esa misión secreta, ¿qué es?

 

Sai soltó una risilla.

 

—Si lo supiera no sería secreta.

 

—Oh... —Naruto asintió pero parecía decepcionado. En un gesto brusco ofreció un trozo de queso y un pedazo de pan a Sai—. Toma, te lo doy. Aún falta mucho para llegar al río ese, ¿no? Además estás muy flaco.

 

Sai parpadeó un par de veces más de lo necesario. Cuando se recompuso trató de rechazar la ridícula oferta de Naruto pero éste era muy insistente y terminó aceptando los miserables pedazos de pan y queso que habían sido claramente arrancados con fuerza bruta y sin gracia alguna.

 

—En La Capital deberías comprar un cuchillo de viaje. Son muy útiles —sonrió sarcástico.

 

—Nunca he visto ninguno —dijo Naruto genuino—. ¿Me acompañarás a verlos? Ah, pero no tengo dinero, no puedo comprar nada —rió feliz.

 

Sai no entendía en dónde podía encontrar felicidad Naruto en no tener dinero. ¿Acaso era aún más estúpido de lo que había pensado desde el primer momento en que había puesto sus ojos en él? Pero el día anterior... durante un momento Sai había llegado a creer que Naruto no era lo que parecía. Necesitaba alejarse del chico dragón pronto, esa especie de tranquilidad y serenidad que sentía caminando a su lado estaba empezando a incomodarle de verdad.

 

 

Con la distracción de una conversación trivial sobre objetos de todo tipo que podían comprarse en La Capital el tramo hasta el río pasó con rapidez. Pronto Naruto se había librado de hasta la última pieza de ropa y se había lanzado al agua tan excitado y jovial como un perro con un hueso. Sai se limpió los pies en la orilla y se lavó los brazos y el cuello pero no se metió en el agua ni se quitó ninguna de sus prendas de ropa. El Dragón Carmín se revolcó por la arena y tras sacudirse se sentó inmóvil en una roca soleada en la que se quedó hasta que se marcharon. Sai llenó su cantimplora de agua fresca y bebió, luego comió algunos frutos secos que llevaba en una pequeña bolsita de cuero colgada de la cintura. Naruto salió del agua tras remojarse de pies a cabeza y nadar un rato y se sentó junto a Sai, completamente desnudo, a desayunar. Sai le miró de reojo y parpadeó.

 

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¿Y si le digo a la gente que la tienes pequeña?

 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tengo pequeño? —preguntó Naruto con interés mientras masticaba con los carrillos llenos.

 

—Eso de ahí —dijo Sai señalando con un largo dedo blanco entre las piernas de Naruto.

 

Naruto siguió la dirección del dedo de Sai y miró su pene durante unos instantes, aún masticando.

 

—¿En serio es pequeña? —preguntó asombrado— ¿Cómo de grande es la tuya?

 

Naruto parecía expectante por que Sai le enseñara su pene cosa que Sai no iba a hacer de ningún modo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no fuese miembro de ninguna familia refinada, él no había sido criado en una montaña entre animales salvajes.

 

—Era broma, _Naruto_ —admitió—. No la tienes pequeña. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que cuando se la enseñes a una chica estará muy contenta. Sí.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Claro. Pero, déjame decirte algo, en La Capital será mejor que no te quites la ropa ni se la enseñes a ninguna chica a no ser que ella te invite a su habitación, ¿entiendes?

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Naruto sincero. No entendía bien las cosas que decía Sai pero no tenía por qué no creer en sus palabras, al fin y al cabo Sai sabía como era la gente de La Capital y Naruto nunca había estado allí antes.

 

Pasado un rato Naruto se vistió y reemprendieron la marcha.

 

El sol golpeaba fuerte aquel día llenando de vigor al Dragón Carmín que planeaba ligero y elegante a unos metros por encima de sus cabezas. Naruto caminaba ligero y alegre, habiendo abandonado su resaca en el río, y Sai mantenía el ritmo aunque no parecía feliz por la sensación de sudor pegándosele a la piel.

 

A medida que se acercaban las horas más calurosas del día Sai bebía de su cantimplora más seguido y su paso iba aminorando poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, pero Naruto se había dado cuenta. Entonces Naruto comenzó a recoger tallos tiernos y largos de los que crecían al borde del camino y comenzó a entretejer los unos con los otros hasta que pasado un rato tuvo un rústico sombrero verde entre las manos que gentilmente colocó sobre la cabeza de Sai.

 

—Te vas a quemar —explicó con una sonrisa.

 

Por primera vez Sai miró a los ojos a Naruto, sin sonreír. Tragó saliva y trató de mirar el borde del sombrero sin quitárselo.

 

—Gracias —musitó quedamente.

 

Naruto no lo sabía pero era la primera vez que Sai había dado las gracias a alguien por voluntad propia, con sinceridad. Por eso Naruto no le dio importancia pero Sai se sorprendió a sí mismo. En aquel momento volvió a pensar en las preguntas que Naruto le había hecho el día anterior en el camino. Tal vez... tal vez no estaría tan mal sincerarse con el chico dragón. Hasta la pasada noche que había gastado en su mayoría tumbado en la cama, pero despierto, pensando en los sentimientos que Naruto había despertado en él, jamás se le había ocurrido que tal vez, tal vez sí quería, _necesitaba_ , hablar sobre su pasado con alguien. Tal vez siempre había estado esperando que apareciese alguien, alguien a quién poder llamar aquello que todos nombraban “amigo”. Tal vez podría contestar las preguntas de Naruto...

 

—¡Eh, viejo! ¿Estás vivo? —preguntó Naruto a gritos mientras corría hacia el margen del camino en donde se encontraba un extraño personaje sentado sobre la base del tronco de un árbol que había sido cortado.

 

Aquello arrancó a Sai de golpe de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien tan cerca de su posición en el camino y Sai no se hubiera percatado antes? ¿Sería culpa de la influencia que Naruto ejercía en él? ¿O acaso... aquel extraño personaje no era tan inofensivo como parecía?

 

—Naruto, ¡cuidado! —gritó Sai al tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño dardo que en un movimiento ligero y rápido había sacado de su cinturón.

 

Naruto esquivó el proyectil por puro instinto animal. El aparente exhausto personaje a quien iba dirigido lo detuvo levantando una mano en el aire cuando el dardo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. El dardo cayó al suelo con un ligero clic al golpear contra una piedra.

 

—Bien, bien... —habló el misterioso personaje, aún sentado con postura cansada— Bonita manera de saludar a un viajero, jovencito —su voz no mostraba miedo, inquietud o sorpresa alguna ante el ataque.

 

Naruto miró la extraña sonrisa de aquel hombre. O mejor dicho, intuyó la sonrisa de aquel hombre, pues llevaba la cara practicamente cubierta por un pañuelo negro que se ajustaba a su piel, además el cabello le cubría por completo el ojo izquierdo y una tela cubría su cuello. También vestía un enorme sombrero de aspecto misterioso, alto como ningún otro que Naruto hubiese visto jamás y lleno de hermosas piedras talladas de distintas formas incrustadas o colgadas en el ala del mismo.

 

—Ahora yo sé quién ha sido tu maestro y tú deberías saber cuál es mi procedencia. Información que debería mantener la paz.

 

Sai tranquilizó la postura del cuerpo y guardó el segundo dardo que tenía en mano a punto de ser lanzado.

 

—Soy Sai, me manda el Consejo del Mundo Conocido en una misión secreta. Presupongo que tú vienes del Círculo Lunar —Sai habló sin emoción alguna en la voz.

 

—Así es —confirmó el extraño hombre. Y entonces dirigió su ojo hacia la figura despreocupada y curiosa de Naruto que iba girando la cabeza en la dirección de uno y otro a medida que hablaban, sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido. La mirada de Kakashi volvió hacia Sai, expresando claramente su pregunta e instándole a contestarla.

 

—¿Podría ser que este encuentro fuese un afortunado encuentro, jovencito? —le preguntó a Sai—. Me temo que esa secreta misión que llevas a cabo está relacionada con el motivo de mi viaje.

 

—Entonces entiendo que tú eres el mago que ha sido llamado para la misión, ¿no es así, señor Kakashi?

 

—Vaya, vaya, estás bien informado, jovencito. No tengo duda alguna de que estoy en presencia del más preciado espía y asesino silencioso del Consejo. Cierto personaje acostumbra a presumir gracias a ti.

 

Sai sonrió fríamente al ser forzado a recordar a _ese_ personaje en concreto.

 

—Hmm —interrumpió Naruto—, ¿entonces sois amigos, no?

 

Kakashi soltó una risilla pausada.

 

—No necesariamente amigos, sin embargo, ambos seguimos órdenes bajo el mismo mando. Eso nos convierte en compañeros de camino.

 

Sai no parecía conforme pero no dijo nada al respecto. Finalmente contestó la pregunta silenciosa que Kakashi le había formulado antes.

 

—Éste es Naruto, el famoso chico dragón —señaló con un dedo hacia el cielo—. Y ese, es su... _herma_ _no pequeño_ , un dragón de verdad.

 

Kakashi miró hacia el cielo unos instantes pero pronto volvió la mirada a la tierra y las piedras del camino, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

 

—Hermoso hermano tienes, Naruto.

 

Naruto le ofreció su sonrisa más resplandeciente.

 

—¡Lo sé!

 

Finalmente caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de Kakashi y que el dardo y el grito de Sai le habían impedido dar antes.

 

—¡Eh, viejo! ¿Quieres comida? Tienes mala cara.

 

Kakashi rió por lo bajo.

 

—Tan viejo no soy.

 

—Los magos envejecen muy deprisa —explicó Sai, con voz seca.

 

Kakashi le ignoró y continuó:

 

—Un poco de agua sí me ayudaría a reemprender el viaje. Un poco menos de sol aliviaría mi fatiga, más aún me quedan largas horas de sufrimiento por delante.

 

—¿No te gusta el Sol? ¡Mi hermano y yo lo adoramos! Los dragones no podríamos vivir sin él —aseguró muy convencido Naruto mientras buscaba entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una manzana y se la ofreció a Kakashi que la aceptó haciendo una suave reverencia con la cabeza.

 

Esperaron a que Kakashi se comiera la pieza de fruta con parsimonia y cuando ya parecía algo menos fatigado reemprendieron la marcha, ahora de cuatro: Sai caminaba por el lado izquierdo del camino, alejado de Kakashi; el Dragón Carmín volvió a emplear la cabeza de su hermano de base y modo de viajar; Naruto caminando alegre por el centro del camino; y finalmente Kakashi, largos pasos por detrás, cerrando el grupo y caminando por el lado derecho del camino.

 

El fuerte sol de las primeras horas de la tarde era la peor tortura, sin embargo, observar al alegre hijo humano del Dragón Ancestral Flameante era un aliciente y una buena distracción para continuar aquel camino infernal hacia La Capital.


	4. Elfo fallido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar semanalmente los domingos.

Al atardecer, al mismo ritmo al que la vitalidad y enérgica personalidad de Naruto comenzaba a apagarse, la energía vital del misterioso Kakashi comenzaba a brotar. Ahora ya no caminaba arrastrando los pies, pausado y lento, diez pasos por detrás del resto, sino que caminaba ligero y con distraída agudeza, observando con detenimiento algunas extrañas plantas que crecían cerca del camino. A ratos sus ojos observaban prudentes pero analíticos los movimientos y las características físicas del pequeño Dragón Carmín que ahora dormitaba en brazos de Naruto, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. Naruto se frotaba los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre y de vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza para quitarse de encima la envolvente sensación de sueño que le atacaba por momentos.

 

Por su lado, Sai, continuaba el viaje silencioso y tenso.

 

— _Naruto_ , ¿ves aquello? —le preguntó Sai súbitamente, rompiendo el silencio del grupo. Naruto siguió la dirección hacia la que apuntaba su largo dedo blanco y vio una pequeña cabaña al borde del camino, unos metros más adelante, justo en el punto en el que el camino dibujaba una notable curva.

 

—¿Una cabaña?

 

Sai asintió con su sonrisa de siempre en los labios.

 

—Puesto que hemos avanzado muy lentamente hoy, no llegaremos al siguiente pueblo antes de que anochezca. Dormiremos allí —declaró.

 

Naruto aceptó contento la explicación de Sai. Kakashi, por su lado, sabía que aquello no había sido más que un reproche hacia él. A Sai le molestaba su presencia y le molestaba aún más que hubiese ralentizado su marcha, pero Kakashi nada podía hacer al respecto: él no era tan rápido como Sai ni tan fuerte y resistente como Naruto. El sol era su peor enemigo y los viajes largos no eran de su agrado. También sabía que al joven espía y asesino no le gustaban los habitantes del Círculo Lunar y Kakashi suponía que, aunque él en concreto no tuviese nada que ver con el motivo, no podía reprocharle a Sai el desprecio que les profesaba a todos ellos en general.

 

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña cabaña que resultó ser el pajar de alguien que debía vivir en el pueblo más cercano o bien en algún lugar oculto hacia el interior del bosque que atravesaba el camino. Tras un fracasado intento de Sai, Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta de madera que se encontraba atascada, sin dificultad alguna, de un tirón. Todo el grupo entró dentro y buscaron acomodo entre la paja seca. Pronto Kakashi se encontró instalado y encendió un pequeño fuego en el centro de la cabaña, cercándolo con piedras. Naruto miraba asombrado y emocionado como Kakashi lo había encendido como por arte de magia, con una leve lluvia de un polvo misterioso que lanzó sobre los troncos y las hojas secas que había apilado en el centro formando una pequeña pirámide.

 

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —gritó entusiasmado tirando de la amplia manga de la vestimenta de Kakashi.

 

Kakashi se tambaleó un poco debido a la fuerza de las sacudidas de Naruto, que no se daba cuenta de que eran demasiado fuertes para alguien como Kakashi, mientras trataba de colocar una pequeña marmita plegable que llevaba en el equipaje sobre el fuego. Echó dentro de la marmita todo tipo de plantas que Naruto no reconocía y pidió a Naruto un trozo de su queso. Cuando el extraño plato estuvo terminado los tres comieron en silencio: Sai con recelo, Kakashi con calma y Naruto con ansia y hambre. El hermano pequeño de Naruto se había acurrucado ya junto a él, tan cerca del fuego como podía estar sin separarse del calor del cuerpo de su hermano y se había enroscado sobre sí mismo.

 

Pronto Sai terminó de comer y se dirigió silencioso hacia la puerta con todo su equipaje.

 

—Sai, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Naruto confuso.

 

—Alguien tiene que hacer vigilancia durante la noche. Dormiré fuera.

 

Dicho ésto salió de la cabaña, dejando a Naruto el trabajo de cerrar la puerta atascada de nuevo. Naruto quiso gritarle porque no entendía nada y se puso en pie para seguirle pero la mano huesuda y tranquilizadora de Kakashi se posó sobre su hombro, con más fuerza de la que Naruto esperaba y se lo impidió.

 

—Déjale marchar, chico. Tus palabras solo harían más difícil su situación.

 

Naruto se rindió, aunque receloso, y fue a cerrar la puerta. Luego volvió a sentarse cerca de Kakashi, junto a su hermano que ya estaba dormido y emitía suaves sonidos siseantes al espirar aire.

 

—Ese jovencito —comenzó Kakashi—, ¿Sai se llama? —Naruto asintió con la cabeza, interesado, mientras rebañaba los restos de verdura con queso de la marmita, ahora sucia, de Kakashi.

 

—Estaba muy bueno esto.

 

—Gracias —sonrió Kakashi—. Sai —continuó pausado—, no aprueba mi compañía.

 

Naruto clavó sus grandes ojos de un azul vivaz en él.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Kakashi pareció meditar la respuesta aunque tal vez estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa; Naruto no se veía capaz de saber comprender al extraño hombre del sombrero y mucho menos de adivinar su línea de pensamientos.

 

—Círculo Lunar es el nombre de mi lugar de procedencia. Todos los que allí nacemos poseemos algunas habilidades especiales. Somos humanos y al mismo tiempo no lo somos.

 

Naruto miraba con efusivo interés a Kakashi ante la expectativa de aprender cosas nuevas. Sin duda Kakashi parecía menos reacio a hablar por su propio pie de cosas interesantes que Sai.

 

—No hay duda de que soy un hombre: ni dragón, ni elfo, ni enano, ni sombra de barro. Un hombre como los demás hombres, que puede morir y padecer enfermedades y dolor. No puedo volar ni rugir y no tengo velocidad ni fuerza. Sin embargo, los que hemos nacido en el Círculo Lunar vivimos bajo el embrujo de la luna.

 

—¿Y eso qué es?

 

Kakashi añadió, en un gesto distraído que no encajaba con su seria expresión, un tronquito nuevo al fuego.

 

—La luz de la luna nos otorga ciertas cualidades que algunos llaman “magia”. Es por ello por lo que algunos nos han nombrado magos.

 

—¿Eso de antes era magia? —presionó Naruto ansioso.

 

Kakashi rió por lo bajo, con buen humor.

 

—No, eso era ciencia.

 

—¿Ciencia? —se preguntó Naruto y más para sí mismo que para Kakashi añadió—: Desde que he marchado de casa todos dicen cosas extrañas. No entiendo nada.

 

Kakashi rió por lo bajo una vez más. Naruto era un muchacho divertido.

 

Un búho canturreó solitario en el bosque y las llamas del fuego crujieron al tratar de quemar un pequeño tronco demasiado tierno.

 

—Ese joven, Sai, no nació naturalmente —prosiguió con calma Kakashi—. Los humanos nos gestamos en los vientres de nuestras madres y nacemos gracias a la unión de ambos padres. ¿Tú tienes padres, chico?

 

Naruto pareció meditar un segundo.

 

—Mi padre es Kurama y es un dragón. Pero no tengo ninguna madre. Los dragones solo necesitamos un padre o una madre porque nacemos de un huevo. ¡Yo vi como nacían mis dos hermanos! Fue muy emocionante —exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo.

 

Kakashi sonrió.

 

—Estoy convencido de que presenciar el nacimiento de un dragón es una experiencia muy especial, Naruto.

 

Naruto asintió efusivo con la cabeza.

 

—Los nacimientos de los humanos también son un milagro de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, el jovencito que está durmiendo fuera no nació. No tiene madre ni padre. Sai fue creado en un laboratorio tras largos años de investigación. Sai es ciencia.

 

Naruto removió las brasas del fuego con un palo mientras escuchaba con toda su atención a Kakashi y su extraña historia llena de palabras que no entendía.

 

—¿Conoces a los elfos, chico?

 

—Sai ha hablado de ellos pero no sé lo que son. Mi padre nunca me ha dicho nada de ningún elfo.

 

Kakashi hizo una suave pausa.

 

—Los elfos son parecidos a los humanos. Externamente. Tienen una altura similar a la nuestra y sus facciones no son tan distintas. Antaño los hubo de varias familias y con distintas facciones... pero muy pocos quedan ahora. Los que vivían en esta región tienen el cabello completamente negro y los ojos oscuros como la noche. Todos ellos tienen la piel más blanca que puedas imaginar.

 

—¿Más que Sai? —interrumpió Naruto y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Más que Sai, sí —aclaró antes de proseguir—. Los elfos son nobles y esbeltos. Se mueven con elegancia y sus rostros no muestran sus emociones. Suelen ser silenciosos y calmados. Y aunque siempre han mantenido relaciones cordiales con los humanos viven siempre lejos de nuestras ciudades y pueblos y su modo de vida es, a veces, difícil de comprender para los hombres... porque en muchos aspectos es distinto al nuestro —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó, con tono pensativo—. Hm... aunque tal vez yo no debiera incluirme con el resto de humanos pues aunque uno soy en el Círculo Lunar tampoco vivimos como viven los hombres en La Capital.

 

Naruto se acomodó en la paja y acurrucó a su hermano cerca suyo. Comenzó a rascarle la cabeza mientras escuchaba la historia de Kakashi.

 

—Los elfos, además de ser bellos, son rápidos y no sienten fatiga. Sus cuerpos no envejecen y no enferman. Los elfos no mueren. Es por esa razón por la que los humanos han codiciado y envidiado a los elfos desde siempre —Kakashi suspiró casi inaudiblemente—. Ese jovencito, Sai, fue moldeado y creado a imagen y semejanza de los elfos por algunos ambiciosos hombres de La Capital. Hace ya algunos años hubo alguien que llevó a cabo este experimento sin que el Consejo del Mundo Conocido diese su consentimiento y creó con ciencia a un grupo de niños elfos. Si Sai me desprecia es porque quienes mejor conocen la ciencia son, sin duda, mi pueblo, el Círculo Lunar —Kakashi miró a Naruto—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

 

—Uh... no.

 

—Algunos de mis compañeros participaron en ese experimento —admitió—. Los niños sin padre ni madre que allí nacieron sufrieron mucho. Fueron sometidos a numerosos exámenes y pruebas desde su más tierna infancia. Todos ellos murieron. Sai es el único que vive.

 

—¿Sus hermanos murieron? —preguntó Naruto angustiado.

 

Kakashi rió por lo bajo unos instantes. Su risa no sonó alegre, tampoco triste.

 

—Sí, supongo que sí podrías llamarles “hermanos” —murmuró—. Efectivamente, todos murieron. Sai es el único que vive. Sin embargo, aquel quien llevó a cabo estos experimentos no aprecia al jovencito, a Sai. Pues el experimento fracasó. Sai no es inmortal, ni es inmune a las enfermedades, su cuerpo siente fatiga y, aunque lentamente, envejece. Sai es un humano normal y corriente. Es cierto que tiene grandes habilidades: es rápido y diestro. Pero eso no es algo que otros humanos no tengan.

 

—Entonces... ¿no tiene familia?

 

A Kakashi le sorprendió la pregunta de Naruto. Después de todo lo que le había contado, lo único que realmente parecía inquietar al chico dragón era el apoyo emocional que recibía Sai.

 

—No, no tiene familia. Tampoco tiene amigos. Lo único que tiene ese joven es su trabajo bajo mando del Consejo del Mundo Conocido. Esa es su razón de vivir.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior unos instantes y entonces se incorporó y cubrió con paja seca y limpia el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano dormido.

 

—Eso no es cierto. Yo soy su amigo.

 

Kakashi sonrió.

 

—Extraña pareja de amigos hacéis.

 

Naruto le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, toda dientes blancos y alegría contagiosa.

 

—¡Lo sé! —gritó.

 

Pronto Kakashi comenzó a colocar su manta sobre la paja, buscando acomodo para dormir. Naruto le ofreció una de las suyas y se cargó la otra al hombro.

 

—Me voy a dormir con Sai —anunció.

 

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Ya sabía que esa era la intención del joven rubio.

 

—Hasta mañana, chico.

 

Por un instante miró con recelo al pequeño dragón que Naruto había dejado durmiendo allí. Entonces apagó definitivamente los restos que quedaban de la fogata que había hecho para calentar la cena y se acurrucó entre las mantas para descansar. Se encontraba desvelado y su cerebro estaba activo pero sabía que, aunque la noche era su mejor momento del día, debía dormirse para recuperar fuerzas para hacer frente a un nuevo largo día de viaje diurno a la mañana siguiente.

 

 

Naruto cerró con fuerza la puerta atascada tras de sí y buscó a Sai con la mirada. Pronto lo vio tumbado de medio lado, sobre su manta de viaje, más cerca del camino que de la cabaña, aunque lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para vigilar la puerta si lo necesitaba. Pronto Naruto se tumbó junto a él, sobre su propia manta, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Clavó sus ojos en el cielo y contempló las distantes estrellas.

 

—Eh, Sai —llamó la atención Naruto. Sai no dijo nada pero Naruto supo que estaba despierto porque el cuerpo de Sai se relajó un poco al oír su voz—. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —gritó efusivo—¿O mi hermano? —añadió con inseguridad— ¡Sí! ¡También puedes ser mi hermano! —volvió a gritar entusiasmado ante su brillante idea—. Aunque no sé si Kurama estará contento con eso...

 

Sai soltó una risilla entre dientes.

 

—Sigues igual de tonto que ayer.

 

Aunque había sido insultado Naruto sonrió. Sai había hablado con una voz suave y agradable por primera vez desde que le había conocido.

 

—Kakashi me ha contado cosas sobre los elfos pero creo que hay muchas cosas que no he entendido —reconoció.

 

—No te preocupes, _Naruto_. No hay mucho que valga la pena entender.

 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Pero el silencio era apacible.

 

Finalmente Sai sintió algo dentro de su pecho romperse y las palabras comenzaron a surgir de su interior, con naturalidad.

 

—Soy un desperdicio, una sobra. Algo que nadie quiere. Tú vives con los dragones y, aunque eres humano, también eres dragón porque ellos te aceptan y así lo quieren. Yo no soy ni elfo ni humano. Soy más humano que elfo pero ellos no lo quieren así de modo que... no hay nada que pueda ser.

 

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres Sai! El chico de piel blanca. ¡El primer amigo de Naruto! ¡Eres muchas cosas! —interrumpió el otro con confianza.

 

Finalmente Sai rodó sobre su espalda y miró las estrellas junto a Naruto.

 

—¿Amigo, eh? Qué palabra más extraña —musitó embelesado, con los ojos clavados en el brillo de una estrella que resplandecía más que el resto.

 

—¿Te gusta? A mí me encanta —canturreó animado Naruto—. Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo...

 

Sai rió.

 

— _Naruto_ , mi _amigo_. Sí, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

 

Naruto torció el cuello hacia la izquierda, para ver el rostro de Sai, y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

 

—¡Yo también!

 

Naruto no reprimió el enorme bostezo que le atacó de improviso. Se rascó el pelo sobre la sien y se recostó más cómodamente.

 

—Buenas noches, Sai.

 

—Buenas noches, Naruto —musitó éste mientras miraba fijamente como Naruto pasaba en unos pocos instantes de estar despierto a estar dormido.

 

—Buenas noches —repitió en un susurro.

 

No tenía idea de qué era lo que aquel despreciable mago había contado a Naruto pero poco importaba. Naruto era alguien genuino, alguien demasiado idiota y sincero como para no creer en sus propios instintos y sentimientos. Y, por alguna razón que Sai no comprendía, Naruto había creado un vínculo con él. El primer vínculo que Sai tenía con otra persona. Un vínculo creado en apenas dos días con la fuerza de los vínculos que Sai había observado a otros crear en años. Un vínculo sincero que solamente Sai podía romper. Pero no iba a romperlo. Porque por muy asustado que estuviese y por mucho que tener a Naruto cerca bajase sus defensas y le hiciese sentir inseguro y perdido, lo que sentía al mirar a Naruto y lo que veía reflejado en sus ojos era más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido y visto hasta entonces.


End file.
